building a brotherhood
by ATOMIKCRO55
Summary: After defeating The New mutant army and capturing raven rock the Brotherhood rebuilds while Jack heads into the D.C. ruins to recruit the outcasts into the new brotherhood and goes through the anchorage reclamation simulation to gain some much needed supplies
1. Chapter 1 intro

Building a brotherhood

1 month after The master's death

"Why can't i crack it open and eat it" Butch wined "Because *cough cough* remember what jack said?" Kell replied "NO i dont remind me"  
"Well *cough cough* he said and i quote Butch if you eat that egg i will make a cloak from your skin"  
"Yeah thats why i forgot Jacks fucked up"  
"Well hes been through alot in his life"  
"where is he anyway"  
"Off trying to rebuild the brotherhood"  
"Just like him"

Jack was 18 years old of muscular build with curly brown hair,greenish blue eyes and couldn't grow a beard. his usual armor consisted of the dented and scuffed riot helmet he found in the wastes and an lod Robco jumpsuit armed with riot armor and his name sewn into it his arsenal consisted of a melee weapon a side arm and a rifle. his sidearm of choice was the chinese pistol he used as a raider, a lever action rifle called ol'faitful because the thing never seemed to break and a pair of brass knuckles that printed the words pow and wap on enemies.

He had been traveling for days trying to find the outcast base in D.C. and every time he got a lead it just ended him up in a raider den. Until 2 days ago when one spilled the location along with his guts.

"HALT! turn around and go back the way you came savage"  
"Savage well thats rude" Jack mumbled "WHAT WAS THAT!"  
"Nothing. i came to seek help for the BrotherHood of Steele"  
"And why would we help those savage lovers"  
"Because most of them are dead and the Brotherhood is reforming and you outcasts are still members"  
"Huh well ile open the gate for you and when i do head down and speak with the commander"

As the lift headed downward Jack became lost in thought while watching the floors go by wondering how Kell and the other new recruits for the BoS were doing since several raiders,mutants and other random wastelanders became recruits in an effort to boost numbers.  
Ding! As he was led through the base he saw the place was big enough to be of serious use to the brotherhood.

"So you want us to rejoin the Brotherhood 


	2. Chapter 2 The sim

"Yes Sir" Jack said to the man identified as The Captain "And why would we do that?"  
'Sir the BoS has been almost completely destroyed and the members left have to train the twenty or so recruits they have and we need your help"  
"Well we could be of service but were not leaving this base."  
"Sir i don't expect you to but all we need this your men to join and for this base to become an outpost."  
"well we may be able to work something out"  
"thats great sir.'"  
"but We need your help to open the armory to this base."  
"Why don't you blow it open?"  
"Because the base mainframe is in there along with some very soft materials in their"  
"What can i do to help you?"  
"you have a pip boy i see and those are the only things that work with the sim..."  
"The sim?"  
"Yes its the Anchorage Reclamation"  
"well allright"  
"good and don't worry the pod will scan your weapons and give them to you as needed"  
"What pod?" Jack said staring at the Captain "Don't worry it's mostly safe" The Captain Said as he lead Jack to a room with a strange pod and a very displeased looking woman.

"Disrobe"  
"What?"  
"Dis robe."  
Why?"  
"Sigh. You can't get your armor in the sim and you have to wear this suit" The woman said holding up an uncomfortable looking white suit.  
"Fine" Jack mumbled as he disrobed.

Back at Raven Rock

"Butch Where the hell are you!" Shouted Paladin Gunny the BoS Drill instructor

Butch had skipped every training mission Gunny had given to his squad and was trying to hide. Unfortunately Gunny had made today's mission about finding Butch and his squad was all for it.  
SLAM

"WHAT THE HELL BUTCH!" Kell screamed waking with a fright "Shit sorry im trying to hide from Gunny and the rest of the squad"  
"Why don't you just go to training Butch?"  
"Because i think i deserve Paladin status like you and Jack"  
"Butch the reason you do training and we don't is the point jack single handedly Killed the master so he doesn't have to and I have to stay in the Medbay so im out."  
"well i proved i have what it takes"  
"ha you think you have what it takes to be a member maggot, you can't even Build your rifle for morning maintenance." Shouted Gunny "Oh boy"  
"now your coming with me maggot you have some missions to do"  
"by butch"

When Gunny and butch left Kell went back to her solitary thinking about saved her life after she nearly killed him and now she was starting to have feelings for him.

"Hey hey wake up"  
"Ugh what happened?"  
"You slammed into the cliffs and tumbled down onto this ledge"  
"Where am i?"  
"You must have hit your head pretty hard, your in anchorage and we have to blow up the guns on top of these cliffs before our boys bet blown up"  
"We better get to work"  
"Hell yeah!" Shouted Benjamin Montgomery. 


	3. Chapter 3 just another day

Ok here's the third chapter and i hope you guys read the first and second chapters and this one will have Jack fighting commies in anchorage while kell tends to an egg and Butch goes to D.C. will have some length enjoy XxXxXxXx

"Since you missed so many missions and the rest of the squad is farther ahead than you they get the weak off"  
Cheers rang out from the squad

"But you Butch are going on a special mission" Gunny continued with a smirk

Hours later

"Ok Gunny what's the mission and when can we go back inside its freezing out heer." Butch whined with a shiver "Well im about to go back inside and your staying out here" Gunny smirked at his words "what do you mean im staying out here?" "this mission has only been given once before as a last chance for slackers to gain a place amongst our ranks"  
"ok what is it"  
"Glad you asked, you will be left with no help out in the wastes and have to get to a small building on the outskirts of D.C. with only a knife and some leather armor and what ever else you find"  
"That doesn't sound so bad" Butch laughed "Let me finish you will also be shadowed by one of our senior members who will track your progress so you don't cheat oh and also you only have one week to complete the mission" Gunny explained "any questions?"  
"yeah just two Did the first guy complete this mission and is this mission imposible" Butch Asked with an air of Sarcasm "No the mission isn't impossible and yes i did complete it" Gunny said over his shoulder as he went back inside leaving Butch outside in the wastes

"i guess i should get moving then" Butch sighed "I wonder what happened to Jack"

Bang Bang Bang "Die American scum!" the red Chinese soldier shouted

He heard every one of these guys shout that exact same line like a broken record and he was tired of it.

"Fuck you commie SHIT" he heard a voice from behind him "Benji?"  
"Hell yeah kid i thought you might of bought it getting here but i knew my fears were wrong"  
"Yeah Benji it's great to see you, hey you got any spare ammo?"  
"yeah sure kid here"  
"great let's go" Jack Said to the computer program to his right as they stormed into the storage room leading out to the guns "Well we are royally FUCKED NOW!"

The moment they were on the catwalks they were forced into cover as the Communist programs fired everything they had at the two soldiers

"Benji i got a plan but you're not gonna like it"  
"That sounds ominous, I don't like it"  
"I need you to get up and charge them while i cover you"  
"WHAT?" Benjamin flipped shit "That's fucking suicide."  
"Just do it Benji you'll be fine i promise." Jack explained

He knew that the man couldn't die as he was specifically programed to be unkillable. When Benji got out of over and fired the communists fired on him but every shot simply warped around him and hit the rock wall behind him. After he charged and he and Jack killed all the Commies they proceeded up to the guns and blew them up. When the final gun blew a bright light enveloped Jack and he found himself in a tent with a man in a white trench coat with white hair.

"Good job soldier you've earned a field promotion..." The General thought to himself "What was your name?"  
"Jack"  
"Well good job Jack. Talk to the man by the computer to set up your strike squad. DISMISSED!"

a few minutes later

Jack was trudging through through ankle deep snow trying to keep up with Benji and the two robots he got but it wasn't all bad he had got back Ol' Reliable from the quartermaster who claimed it was some gun given to him by some oil baron.

"Man never thought i would see you again" not directing the statement at anyone "its good to be back Jacky" Benji chuckled over his shoulder "yeah I thought I wouldn't see you again" Jack chuckled

XxXxXxXx

"I think its dead"  
"No its not dead we scanned it for life several times and every time the results say that its still developing inside"  
"but we all know that deathclaw eggs take at most a month to hatch and this one has been developing for three months doc"  
"Miss Kell this egg came from what Mr. Jack said was a friendly Matriarch death claw and theirs always the chance that it mas certain mutations making its gestation time longer"  
"Allright Wadsworth that sounds believable" Kell responded with a sigh of disapointment

Jack told her to watch the egg but after sitting in a medbay for three months and no changes it was getting kind of boring until she saw a small crack form on the shell as the little creature inside started to break out

"oh my god."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Maaan this blows" Butch mumbled as he got up from his small shelter

Butch had been traveling for only a day and had already been jumped by raiders slaver and a deathclaw that lucky for him the man shadowing him blew its head off with a anti material rifle but the dude took off before butch could thank him.D.C. was already in sight but butch still had to find the building do what ever it was he was supposed to do and head back in 6 days

"Just my luck"

XxXxXxXx In the next chapter we discover what Kell saw hatch from the egg, how much worse Butches situation gets before it gets better, and Jack Kills a tank. next chapter in a few days 


	4. Chapter 4 The new guys

Danana! Welcome children! It is I! Three Dog AWOOOO! Alright kiddies Butch the bullie of 101 has been spotted near D.C. and looks lost so if anyone sees him help him out also I have reports the 101 has been released from bed finally and her main man Jack ain't been seen for days! ZZZzRTT! sorry everyone Somehow Three dogs transmission got through but lucky for me he covered everything so to chapter 4 we go

ZZZZRRRRTTT

"Oh my god its...its... ADORABLE" Kell shouted getting the attention of the whole base "What What is it Kell" Star Paladin Cross Yelled as she ran into the room "Lo-Look!"  
"WoW"

On the table Kell was pointing to was a small White Deathclaw that was noticeable bigger than normal baby deathclaws and looked less feral and more domestic

"Rawr?"  
"You're so cute!" Kell was already up and hugging the thing to death "Kell calm down you're hurting it"  
"Oh right sorry little critter"  
"Rawr"  
"Is it just me or does it sound like its responding?"  
"Cross you're just paranoid"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Drop anything you have on the ground Kid!"  
"aw man"  
"Shut up you greasy runt"  
"Hey Fuck you man"  
"That... just earned your death"

But death never came for Butch. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed the raider was laying on the ground without a head and in his place was a supermutant

"Haha! That was to fun!" the monster yeld "Oh god please mister mutant don't kill me" Butch once again whined only to realize the mutant was only looking at him.  
"Why would i kill you ?"  
"Be-because your a mutant."  
"True but isn't there always a margin of change?"  
"Uh ma-maybe, i guess"  
"No need for fear young one i will not hurt you"  
"Thats not the first time i heard that line"  
"Well then let me prove it to you, from now on i will protect you"  
"thanks big guy but i only need help for this mission"  
"then when your mission ends my aid for you will also end but before we go anywhere my name is Fawkes"  
"Butch and lets go"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well there goes the neighborhood"  
"Hey Jack if your done fooling around we need to get going that chimera plant aint gonna destroy itself!"  
"yeah yeah Benji give me a break we already took the listing post so they have no idea that we took their camp and besides..."  
"look out!" one of the soldiers shouted before being blown apart "Land mines"  
"Walking landmines"

BOOM Another soldier blew up spraying Jack and Benji in a fine gut strewn red paste.  
bangbangbang boomboomboom

"Thats the last of em Benji"  
"yeah and the last of our squad"  
"Call in reinforcements. We can't do this alone"

Seconds later soldiers dressed in the same armor appeared in front of Jack

"Alright let's move guys"  
"um Cap?"  
"Oh sorry and gals"

Moments later Jacks strike squad stormed the front of the base but lost a member when a commie in the watch tower sniped the demo man in the knee causing it to explode from the force before one of his grenades went off blowing the guy to cyber hell. After the grenade went off another member got caught in the blast destroying his right side and exposing the bottom of his ribcage and organs. Now it was just Jack,Benji, and the female squad member.

"All right that's the last of them."  
"Jack the first fuel tanks destroyed and the next ones on the other side of this wall"  
"Ok guys the base is secure lets blow that fuel tank and..get..out..of..here"  
"What's wrong Boss? Oh Thats whats wrong"

Rolling into view was one of the chimera tanks General Chase warned them about

"Get down" Jack managed before the tank turned the only remaining member of the strike squad to ash"  
"Jack we got to kill that thing"  
"NO SHIT BENJI"

Bzzzzrt

"DAMNIT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS FUCKING FROZEN HELL HOLE EVERY TIME I TURN ANOTHER DAMN THING TRIES TO KILL ME AND IT'S TIME THAT STOPS!"

The tank didn't have time to fire before Jack shot a rocket under the main gun causing a massive explosion, as the crippled tank rolled away it slammed into the fuel tank sending the whole place up in flames. Before the fire consumed Jack and Benji they were in the command tent of the U.S. field base

"Soldier you performed better than expected and now it's time to take the Commies base."  
"Thank you General Chase Sir."  
"Your welcome and here"

Chase presented Jack with his pistol

"I got this from one of the commie lieutenants."  
"Thank you sir"  
"thats the spirit because you're going to take out the pulse field and kill their general"  
"Sir yes sir"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Kell are you sure you should touch that thing?"  
"Its not a thing, its a he and yes i think touching him is alright since i'm feeding him" Kell stuck her nose in the air before continuing to beam a big smile at the little albino deathclaw in her arms "Be careful Kell, never know when this thing might decide to eat you"  
"shut up! you wouldn't eat me would you?" she asked the little deathclaw "Rawrt rawrt" he replied "good boy"

The deathclaw hatched less than a day ago and had already chosen Kell as His mother and now Butch had just got back with a super mutant in tow and he was being yeld at by Gunny for cheating

"What how is that cheating?"  
"You can't use a supermutant to help you complete the mission"  
"why not? I found him and he helped me complete the mission and you said anything i find i can use to help complete the mission"  
"He is right sir thats why i didn't report that he had cheated." chipped in Gallows "Well. Fine i'll accept it" Gallows hung his head before snapping back to attention "What do we do with the mutant?"  
"I was hoping you would ask" Bellowed Fawkes "I would like to join your brotherhood"  
"Well i ugh" Gallows stutered "Welcome aboard Fawkes" The all turned to see elder Sarah Lyons standing behind them

XxXxXxXxXx

"you will not leave here alive American Scum"  
"Yeah yeah Jenwei, spare me the details."  
"Die!"

Jack had just ducked a swing from the general's sword which passed close enough for him to see the static coming running through the blade. Before the General could swing again jack stood up and shot a single round into his knee dropping the him to the ground

"There that takes care of that"  
"No its not ugh over not while i li-live"

The General rose to his feet only to have several 5.56 rounds enter his body

"the Man said stay down" Benji shouted before freezing "What the Fuck"  
"good job soldier, with the death of the General this sim is complete now report to your commander for further orders. DISMISSED"

Everything around him went hazy before he opened his eyes to see the pod room before him. Jack had completed the sim and could now enter the armory. As he walked the hall Outcast Knights lined up before him and when he finally reached the door and activated the seal the door slid open to reveal...A Mister gutsy?  
"Jack it's you!"  
"Ba-Benji?"  
"who else man?"  
"How? What?"  
"Oh yeah everything went hazy when i shot the General and next thing i knew you were opening up that door and..."  
"slow down benji I got some news for you"

ZZZZZRRRRT OK that took a while but yeah Benji is a Bot ,Kell is mothering a Deathclaw and Fawkes has joined the fray now i only need dogmeat and charon to round the companions out, clover and RL wont be mentioned as Benji bot is taking rls place also anyone who want to can send me a mesage to recomend names for the new BoS and the albino deathclaw who is male next chapter when the names are chosen 


	5. Chapter 5 Heading home

Have you ever been so hungry you could eat anything but nothing was around well the NEW Mason tech FOOD SYNTHESISER! with only the touch of a button you can...  
ZZzZRRRrRT Sorry Damn thing wont work right. When we left our heroes Jack had just met Benji bot and Kell was still a mom as well as Butch completing his last chance mission ZZZZzZRRRrRT

The last few hours had passed in a had to explain to Benji that he was an A.I. stuck in a combat robot, then the outcasts started fighting amongst themselves and only through Jack and Benji Bot helping the "good side" only half the outcast men were left. When the fighting was over Jack and Benji took what they wanted from the armory (mostly ammo and a few other things) then set out for Raven Rock.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Have you named it?"  
"Not yet but I was thinking..."  
"I said have you named it"  
"*Sigh* No Ma'am"  
"Well then get to it"

Kell was lead back to her room where the baby albino deathclaw was allowed to stay.  
"Little guy?"

Barreling around the corner to Kell was the deathclaw, already getting bigger  
"There you are! Hey what would you say about getting a name?"  
"Rawr"  
"Well ok then. As your mother it's my duty to name you."  
"Rawr" The deathclaw only cocked its head at her  
"and I was thinking How would you like the name..." She gave a small pause for effect "Rawrter"  
"RAWRT!" "Well i thought you would like it i chose it from your favorite word after all."  
"Rawr"

Taking to his name almost immediately Rawrter Jumped at Kell and gave her a very affectionate Hug.

XxXxXxXx

Gunny looked over the squad assembled before him  
"Okay maggots since Butch completed his mission in less time than expected and even got us a much needed recruit, your break is over and training will begin again at 0800 Hours"

After everyone skulked off Gunny rushed to get to the meeting he was late for. When he came through the door He saw the elder Sarah along with the Lyons pride but everyone's attention was on the man in front

"Glad you could Join us Gunny." Sarah only gave him a half assed glance ."Jack here was just explaining that his recruiting efforts were successful and he even gained us a base and an armory filled with pre-war gear. Jack please continue"  
"Thank you Sarah. As i was saying, the outcasts have agreed to join us as long as we can get their base fortified."  
"How Jack? We can't even staff the rock and the whole place is automated."  
"Simple we send Scribes and A small squad of soldiers to their base and we replace them with conscripts and robots."  
"That's your plan we have plenty of conscripts but we have no robots. Raven Rocks security force was shut down when we moved in."  
"Exactly the whole force meaning that there are hundreds of bots just waiting to start up."  
"Jack you have definitely gone crazy. We have tried everything to start them up but best we could do is get one to break."  
"Sarah I have always been crazy but i have what we were missing. OH Benji?"

Floating in the doorway was nothing but a white and grey Mk 1 Mister gutsy

"What, the relic is your plan?"  
"Hey this relic doesn't like to be talked to like that asshole."  
"What.. how can that thing...talk to me?"  
"I forgot Benji here is an A.I. and..." Jack couldn't finish his sentence before Sarah cut him off.  
"An A.I., Jack you gotta be kidding me A.I.s are always ready to wipe out humans!"  
"Ma'am the way you keep talking about me is ticking me off"  
"Sarah the reason Benji isnt on a warpath is the point he wasn't coded to collect data and become his own monster, he was coded as a whole human, Hair,skin, the works to his programing he has memories and thoughts that make him what he is."  
"Hes In all fields human." Jack looked around the room at all the stunned faces. "his coding holds The memories of a 24 year old man and we can go through his memories and create other A.I. Identities that then can be put in the Raven Rock security making them fully aware robots but we need to be careful to implant the known and accepted knowledge that they are A.I. Robots"  
"But we have over 300 Security robots here. You can't expect us to make 300 A.I.s"  
"I don't Sarah we only need about fifty from their those fifty will make the other 250 active through what i call... A.I. Reproduction."  
"What the hell does that mean Kid" Gallows stared right at Jack  
"it means that the 50 are truly aware they are robots but with full intelligence meaning they will want to keep their line going through kids."  
"let me get this straight. Make 50, the 50 make their own A.I.s to pass on making another lets say 50 up and running and those 100 will pass on to the other 200"  
"yes along with any other bot they come into contact with unless that machine has an identifiable personality"  
"what about cybernetics?"  
"they will only spread to robots"  
"What if one goes rogue and spreads to other robots in the wastes."  
"Simple all the bots will be networked and if one goes rogue the whole branch its connected to will see that unit as a blank slate and force their A.I. Children into it wiping out the bad unit"  
"Damn Jack how did you come up with this?"  
"Don't ask me ask Benji"  
"Well I will talk with Benji here, Jack you're free to go" Her words weren't out her mouth before Jack was out the door and on his way to the room he and Kell were given.

Jack only being through the base once, and the once being in the vents, meant he had no idea where he was going and was soon a conscript hiding from Gunny's toilet "missions" had not come along he would never have found His and Kell room and was pleasantly surprised when she was their.

"Hey hows our kid doing?'  
"Hu...JACK! Your back!"  
"i did say i would be back."  
"How did you know the deathclaw egg hatched?"  
"I don't know, it's just you have a more motherly feel about you."  
"Haha very funny but yeah our little guy accepted me as his mother."  
"He?"  
"Well duh Jack. Deathclaws have genders  
"Nevermind then. But have you named him?"  
"Yeah i have. his name is Rawrter"

hearing his name Rawrter came running from the other room and quickly set to work attacking Jack, thinking he was an intruder.

"NO Rawrter no bad don't attack daddy"  
"Daddy?"  
"sure, he was your egg"  
"Da...da?"  
"holy shit did that thing just talk?" Jack asked from behind the couch, trying to save himself

"He...he did"  
Rawrter quickly jumped the couch and wrapped his arms around jacks midsection "Dada"  
"this is too much" Jack mumbled before falling over the couch

ZZZzZRRRrRT

Man can you believe it? Jack and Kell are parents to a talking albino deathclaw and A.I. are going mainstream for the brotherhood. Could Jack be a bad parent and could the A.I. Controlled robots come back to bite everyone in the butt? Tune in next time to Building a brotherhood only on at whatever time the next chapter gets uploaded at


	6. Chapter 6 home

Its been a few days since the last chapter, I helped my dad build a deck and my brother and his family are coming over so the beginning of the next story in series Which is The pitt. Ok Jack passed out so we will begin from there.  
ZZZZzZRRRRrRTTTt

"Haha Jack you're too funny! Jack what's going on? JACK!"  
Jack flipped off the couch onto the hard metal covered in a cold he got to his feet he noticed he was in his boxers.  
"Dammit Kelli thought we went over this" Jack grumbled,heading to the bedroom to grab some pants. When he finally found some clothes the door slid open behind him "Well well you're awake" "Oh hey Kell Sorry i passed out."  
"no problem but next time you go comatose give me some warning.I tried to get your jumpsuit but you were to heavy and i had to get some recruits to do it."  
"You had recruits take my clothes off?"  
"Well robot recruits but recruits none the less."  
"How long was i out? Benji told me it would take 3 days at least to get the first ten up."  
"well currently there are 30 and you have been asleep for a little over a week..."  
"A week!"  
"yes and before you ask we did try to wake you up."  
He couldn't believe his ears, he was comatose. Jack had been comatose only once before and when he woke up from that one he was a raider "So what's happened since i've been out?"  
"Well Rawter is getting to be the size of a normal human so he had to move out, Butch completed his training and graduated with the first batch of A. and we reinforced that outcast base you got to join.

When she finished she took Jack to the Cafeteria for food. He ate 4 platefuls of the crap food that was served then took him to the armory for his weapons and finally showed him the rest of the base

"So what do you think of the base Jack?"  
"I think this place is too big. Honestly i'm fucking tired as hell."  
"Then go to Bed Jack. Sometimes i wonder why i put up with you."  
"Because i saved you and then you discovered your burning passion for me, thats why"  
"Ha Ha very funny but seriously head back to our quarters if you want."  
"Yeah... i would but i can't remember where it is." Jack made sure to draw out the yeah "fine follow me. why i put up with you" Kell mumble the last piece of what she said

with Kells help they made it back to their quarters in only moments

"ok Jack here we are" They were standing in the quarters main bedroom. Jack pulled off his shirt and Kell couldn't help but stare at how muscular his body was, much better looking than the last time she saw him fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Hey kell im having trouble with this can you help me?"  
"god your hopeless"  
"That's why i have you Baby."

She finally got his belt undone and pulled it out quick to catch him off guard but her plan backfired and he fell back on the bed with her in his arms. She started giggling uncontrollably until she realized he was staring right into her eyes. Jack Stared into her beautiful eyes until an evil strand of hair obstructed them and Jack being a hero had to get rid of it by brushing it away. before they realized it they had stripped away each others clothing and were folded into each others embrace.

Hours later

Jack woke in the dark in a warm bed with Kell laying at his side still understanding why he woke Jack was quickly back asleep.

"Dammit that was to close dumbass"  
"sorry boss but you said get a closer look at the two people in the bed."  
"yes but you woke the man!"  
"sorry boss won't happen again"  
"it better not, we just deployed that probe and if it gets destroyed already i will have thrown to the trogs"  
"yes Lord Ashur"

ZZZzZRRRRrRTTTt

The end. the last part is the into to the next story THE RISE OF ISHMAEL ASHUR.  
Look forward to the first chapter of that story in about a week or so 


End file.
